Forever Confessions of the Eternal
by tfdragon
Summary: Hao lives, but what next? Sure he's alone now... but you're never alone. Ever... Hope you like it. R & R! Please! Rated T for language and later some blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hell's not coming...**

The impact fell on Hao hard. His body tingled as he felt all feeling in his body melt away. His eyes opened to see Yoh heavily breathing, looking down on him. Hao felt like saying, _Well, you won you lucky little bastard _but the words could not form.

Yoh turned to look at his friends. Hao could see smiles of victory spread across their stupid faces. Yoh took a few steps forward and collapsed. _He was also exhausted_, Hao figured, _It would take a lot to defeat me_.

* * *

Yoh woke up at home, on his bed. He shook the sleep out of his body and got up out of bed. He felt a cool empty feeling in his body. Warmth escaped his body, though he did not seem to care.

He thought of this strange dream he just had.

**Flashback**

_Leave him be. For he is not worthy to die. As long as **he** belongs, so does the other. _

_**He** shall make everything better. Make it a little warmer and better. _

_But something was happening. He was being taken away! No! He can't be taken! Mustn't let! Please! It's colder…_

_Why? Why is he being taken? Or is he leaving?_

_No! He promised together forever! Because he is needed and needs! Needs the quiet and the light. He doesn't like the dark! He says that happiness makes light. Light he sees and needs and must have! And quiet! Happiness makes quiet too! Without happiness the world screams at him..._

_No! He is gone… Can feel it… He is crying! No, he shouldn't have to cry. Not him._

_He is farther away… _

_Tears… So many tears. **He** makes the tears go away. Where is **he**?_

_He is sad. Crying. Alone. Can't find him! Where is **he**? _

**End flashback**

And that was the end. Yoh felt a meaning in the words. What though...? He went outside and sat feeling the wind blow through his hair. He heard a voice.

_Where... Find him. Crying..._

"Find who?" asked Yoh, talking to himself.

"What are you talking about you slacker?" Anna said thumping him on the head.

"Ah... It's nothing." Yoh answered her, letting out a small chuckle.

* * *

Hao woke up on the dirt ground. He was abandoned there... No person dared to see if he was alive. _How cruel... It only proves my point about humans being a bad thing. _Hao thought trying getting up. After failing that, he looked at the problem of why he couldn't get up.

A large cut barely bled from the side of his stomach. He felt little pain but it freaking hurt! He tried once again to get up, this time getting somewhere. Hao needed something which is why he wandered, but what?

In this quiet moment, he pondered on the recent events that occured. He battled his twin brother and lost, losing the title Shaman King and further losing his shaman abilities, being left in the middle of nowhere... Hao knew it was nowhere because Dobie Village was nowhere to be seen.

Without the Spirit of Fire, he was defenseless and alone. Hao had nowhere to turn. He was alone. Something slid down his cheek. It was moist. Hao fell to the ground in a sobbing fit. He failed at everything in this world. A rain drop fell on him and soon, mother nature cried with him.

He let the rain fall... If hell wouldn't take him away then what will? Everyone he knew either hates him, is dead, or can't find him. What should he do now that he's powerless, hopeless, weak, and alone?

_You're not alone... Head in your hearts direction._

Hao looked around for the source of the strange voice. Nothing but the dirt and rain. _My hearts direction? _Hao thought. he placed a hand on his heart. _To the left?_ He listened to what the voice said and went to the right.

* * *

**Okay... So far so good... No crash and burns yet! Now... REVIEW IT! Please... T-T**

**I know pretty cheap at some points but I like how some people let Hao live in the end. It adds a sort of pizzazz to the story. **

**Note: People... Stop sending me stuff about how things sound the same... You've heard of quotes right? Yeah, deal with it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now what?**

Hao walked. Slowly finding his way into quiet civilisation. No one was out for it was late into the night. His body felt weak and his deep cut started to bleed heavily. Hao saw a hospital nearby. Someone was coming out and noticed him. And conveniently it was a nurse. Hao didn't want any help from them.

"Stay away from me." he said as the doctor tried to take him inside. The doctor yelled inside for help. Two assistants rushed out to hold Hao down while a third rushed out with a needle, its contents, unknown. He injected it into Hao's system putting him to sleep.

* * *

Yoh felt a lulling sleepy feeling for a moment but brushed it off thinking it was just a passing feeling. Something was wrong these days. It felt like something kept calling to him.

"Is that weird, Manta?" Yoh asked his friend.

"Um... You're a shaman. You already past weird a long time ago." Manta joked. Yoh laughed.

"Really?" Yoh looked up at the sun, "But what if there's something out there? Trying to call for help. What should I do?" Yoh asked. At that moment, Yoh heard something call again.

_Come to him. Your greatest defeat. His power is your power and yours is his. He needs you._

Yoh shook the thought.

"What now?" Manta asked. Yoh smiled.

"We're heading out."

* * *

Hao woke up. He found himself on a hospital. He growled a bit, getting out of bed and looking around. He had to get out of here. They hadn't changed his clothes so he didn't have to worry about that. He opened the door slowly and looked out. Then he looked out the window. His powers won't work anymore so he crept out the door. No one noticed him walking around.

_I wouldn't leave if I were you._

'Who asked you, stupid?' he thought to the voice. He wandered out a little more then he saw the exit. He got closer... Closer... Closer. The alarmed blared right when he opened the door. The nurses and doctors all looked at him.

"Crap!" he said racing out of the building. One of the doctors held something in their hands. A gun sort of weapon and he fired it at Hao. It fired a needle right at his wound.

"Ah!" Hao yelled falling to the ground. He laughed a bit before passing out.

* * *

Yoh chuckled for no reason.

"What's so funny?" Manta asked as they sat on the seats of the bus. Yoh put a hand on his forehead.

"I have no idea." Yoh said, smiling. The bus was driving towards the next town. The voice responded to the thought.

_Next stop please. Head to the town. He is there. Healing._

Yoh looked out the window and saw they were getting close. He looked at Manta.

"We're getting out here." Yoh said.

"At the next stop? Okay..." Manta looked at the shaman with a mix of guilt and confusion, but disregarded the feelings, knowing nothing bad could truly come from Yoh's actions. The bus came to a stop after a 5 hour ride. The boys bodies were getting cramped and numb. Yoh calmed looking around the quiet, vacant town. He stopped his eyes at a hospital.

_Over here. Hello?_

The voice spoke as if Yoh were stupid but he obeyed without a word, walking towards the building, Manta following confused of the taller boy's actions. Yoh approached the front desk looking as confused as his small friend. What had the voice wanted here? It seemed highly strange to take them here. A blond haired lady at the front desk turned towards him and tilted her head a little.

"Have I seen you before, young sir?" the woman asked. Yoh looked down at his friend who shrugged.

"No. This is my first time here." answered Yoh, looking back up at her. As soon as he finished speaking, the woman's face perked up.

"That's it! Your face, your voice, just like Hao's." this time the boys perked up, "He's a patient here. One of the nurses found him walking wounded through town and took him in. A struggler, he was. He tried leaving yesterday after two days asleep. We had to give him drugs just to calm him down." the woman explained. Yoh looked shocked, still hanging on 'Hao's a patient'. Manta went on the tips of his toes and looked at the woman.

"Hao's alive?" he asked. The woman giggled a bit.

"Of course." she said smiling. That lifted an extreme burden off Yoh's shoulders, knowing his 'brother' was alive and he was not a murderer. Though he was still curious of his current condition.

"Do you know which room he's in?" Yoh asked quickly. Manta looked at him surprised.

"Yoh. You're not considering this after all he's done, are you?" he asked.

"It's just one check. I'm curious." Yoh answered. The blond woman smiled.

"Yes, third floor, third room. 33. You must be Hao's twin brother he talks about a lot." she said. Yoh looked at her dumbfounded.

"He **talks** about me?" he asked.

"When he's been drugged, which is almost all the time. Like now. He's a little loopy and if he does anything just call, okay?" she explained. Yoh had one more question in mind.

"Uh... what exactly happens when he's drugged?"

"Well, it's like a story telling club. He tells his secrets and everything on his mind no one knows, usually to Dr. Aaron. He just tells the rest of us. Sometimes none of it makes since." she described it. Yoh gulped a bit, waved good-bye to the woman and ran up the hospital stairs, not bothering to use the elevator. Anna's extreme training paid off as he found the door and hadn't even broken a sweat. Something spoke inside.

"Are you okay Hao?" someone said concerned.

"Someone is at the door, doc." Hao's voice said. Footsteps and just as Yoh was about to open the door, someone else opened it for him and his small friend panted from running to him. Yoh gulped as a tall doctor stood in front of him. Brown hair and mustache. Tall angry frame, like those type of serious people in paintings only in real life. The man produced a small smile on his lips.

"You must be a visitor for Hao. Come in. I'm Dr. Aaron, his personal doctor" he said politely moving to the side. Yoh walked in, Manta in tow. Yoh looked around.

"Where is he?" he asked the doctor. Dr. Aaron pointed towards the bed.

"Behind the bed." he answered. Manta walked slowly towards the other side of the bed. Hao sat there, his arms wrapped around his knees. He looked up at Manta and chuckled.

"I remember you. You're Yoh's friend. The small one." Manta flinched as Hao pet him on the head. Yoh sat on the ground behind Manta. Hao looked at Yoh and smiled. He crawled over and wrapped an arm over Yoh's head.

"Hey, doc. It's my brother. Long time, no see, eh?" Hao said. Dr. Aaron looked surprised at the resemblance he did not notice before.

"The famous Yoh Asakura I've been hearing so much about?" Dr. Aaron said.

"Yep!" Hao answered, ruffling Yoh's brown hair. Yoh laughed and Manta looked at both of them surprised. This was a sight for sore eyes.

* * *

Hours later...

Dr. Aaron had said he'd come for hourly checks just in case anything happened. Manta said he had loads of homework to catch up on. Yoh had started drifting on the verge of sleep and unconsciousness. Hao laid on the bed, staring at the younger twin curiously, also falling into a small sleep. Yoh laid next to him. Hao felt different, his emotions in a mix. Yoh wondered sleepily when the drugs would finally wear off.

Hao mumbled something and slept soundly after that. Yoh felt Hao curl up towards Yoh, who shut his eyes lazily. They snored together and breathed together. Twins... Yep. That's an example of twins.

Dr. Aaron came in for the hourly check. He looked surprised at the two sleeping boys on the bed. He looked at his watch a bit worriedly but then decided to leave and not disturb the peace.

2 hours later...

Hao felt a strange tingle go up his spine. His eyes opened his eyes and jumped a bit. He smiled as he pushed Yoh off the bed.

"Ah!" Yoh yelled, falling. Hao laughed and walked over to the side of the bed. Yoh rubbed the side of his head in pain. Hao looked down on him.

"What's up brother?" he asked his younger twin mischievously. Yoh flinched away. The drugs had worn off. Yoh chuckled a bit nervously.

"Hey, Hao." he said getting up. Yoh looked to the left at the call button. He was a few inches to it. He needed to be quick. He noticed Hao's cut healing slowly. Scratch that, super quick. He snapped away from his thoughts as Hao grabbed his shirt and threw him to the other side of the room. Hey... If the button couldn't call the doctors, the constant bashes will.

Hao walked over and slammed him on the door over on the left. For a boy with no shaman abilities, he sure could give a beating. Yoh got up and ran to the bed, Hao followed. Right... and a hit to the stomach for Yoh and he hit another wall. Dr. Aaron rushed in. Either Yoh had pushed the button before Hao punched him or the noise did. Hao growled at Yoh as the two nurses grabbed at his arms.

"Get off!" Hao yelled, struggling. A familiar person came in and helped Yoh up.

"Wow. I let you here, thinking it would be safe and find you here with a cut on your arm." the blond woman from the front desk said. Yoh flinched as she touched the medium sized cut bleeding on his arm.

"Ouch. Sorry. I didn't think well." Yoh answered smiling through the pain.

"Well, it isn't fatal or anything. Really, a few stitches will do the trick." she looked over at Dr. Aaron, "I can take care of this, right?" she asked.

"Go right ahead. I have to take care of Hao for awhile. Calm him down a bit. You shouldn't come back until tomorrow at least." Dr. Aaron suggested. Yoh sighed. He should have expected this. But there was something about Hao that surprised him a bit. Hao had held back during the small beat down. He didn't smile, more like a sad look. Was it pity... or something else?

* * *

**Alright... better and possibly longer than before.**

**Thanks to Nako13yeh for reviewing! I hope to bring this into a good ending, but why talk about that now? The story has just begun.**

**Review... if you feel like. :/**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so far! Sorry for taking so long... Lots of thinking on this chapter. I do know what to do next though and I accept ideas from readers. All you need to do is review and I will -promise- to mention you at the end.**

**Tanks for reading! - ^J^**

**Note: I have NO Japanese abilities whatsoever. Don't complain... I'm only human. See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No surprise there.**

Yoh sat patiently on the chair as the woman, whom he found out was named Sarah, stitched up his wound. He winced in pain as she finished up her work.

"Thanks." he said looking at the scar that replaced his cut. Touching it felt weird like sown cloth. Sarah smiled at her finished work.

"You feel good?" she asked putting her tools away.

"Fine. I guess I should go home now." he said sadly. She stroked his hair reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Yoh. He'll be alright. Tomorrow you can come back and see him again. Hao won't be leaving here for awhile. Trust me." she assured him. Yoh smiled at the woman's kindness. He hopped out of the seat, thanked Sarah and headed home. He hoped Manta had at least kept his promise.

**Flashback**

_He saw Manta heading out of the room as Hao collided with Yoh for a hug._

_"Where are you heading?" Yoh asked his small friend. Manta looked at him._

_"Home. I got a lot of homework to catch up on." he said. Yoh's expression turned worried._

_"Uh... Could you not tell this to Anna if she asks? I know it's a lot to ask but she'd hate me more." Yoh asked. _

_"Sure. Promise. See ya tomorrow." Manta answered, leaving._

**End Flashback**

Yoh stopped at the front door to his house. Everything seemed normal. Had Anna not noticed his leave? He heard a scream. No... Anna heard and she seemed super pissed as Yoh opened the door and a wooden sword, possibly Ryu's, flew past his head. He gulped as he walked closer inside, taking off his sandals. "Anna! Guys, I'm home!" he yelled.

He heard a clang and Ryu ran out of the kitchen, towards Yoh. "Boss! Your home! You need to stop her!" he yelled. Yoh looked at him. "Who?" he asked, flinching as he saw Horo Horo run out with a nosebleed. It was stupid for him to ask that. He seemed to already know who would hurt his friends so much.

Yoh walked into the kitchen and saw Anna throwing something. He dodged a flying pan and went a bit closer. "It's okay, Anna. I'm home. See?" he said calmly. She panted, a frustrated look on her face. "Where were you?" she asked, her teeth clenched and her anger at its peak. Yoh didn't hesitate to lie.

"Out."

"Where?"

"I just went out for a walk. No big deal."

"Well, Manta didn't come here like he usually did. Where was he?"

"He came with me." Yoh answered back. Anna calmed down, which wasn't normal for her. It seemed like she gave up. "Why are you lying?" she asked. No, she's not giving up. Yoh became a little nervous, but not enough to show it. "Lying? Me? Anna, you know I would never do something like that." he said.

"I can feel you lying, idiot. Why don't you just tell me?" she asked. He gulped. He couldn't tell her about Hao. He'd hate himself forever. "Anna... You're overreacting. I was just out. I mean, once the Shaman Fight come back on, I won't be able to go out on walks like this. And besides, there isn't much to worry about now that Hao's gone." he explained, a smile on his face.

Anna looked at him, a confused look on her face, which was also new. "It's Hao. Isn't it?" she asked. It was like she could read his soul. Yoh looked away. "Maybe." he answered. "Tell me exactly what happened." she ordered.

* * *

Everyone in the room looked at Anna and Yoh surprised. "What?" they all asked. "Hao's still alive?" Horo Horo said confused. Yoh nodded, rubbing the slap mark on his cheek. "After all the hard work we all did to defeat him?" Ren said. Yoh looked at him. "Yeah, I guess." he looked down, "I started hearing voices after having a weird nightmare. They told me to head to this hospital. There, Manta and I found out that Hao was being taken care of. When I saw him, he had a wound on the side of his chest." he explained.

Lyserg, having been quiet this whole time, finally spoke, "Was the Spirit Of Fire with him?" he asked. Yoh looked at him, noticing a bit of anger on his face. "No. Not at all. He didn't really seem like he had any power, really."

Lyserg got up and started leaving. "Where are you going, Lyserg?" Ryu asked. Yoh stood up. "You're going to kill him? He's already weak as it is. Sort of. You shouldn't attack him after all he's been through." he said. Lyserg turned and looked at him. "Yoh, he's a murderer. I can't stand here and let him live! He'll come back!"

"You don't have the right to kill him!"

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"Let him live, idiot! I actually care! Like you should!"

"For what? He tried to kill you too!"

"He's my brother! He should at least get a little respect for that!"

Lyserg stopped. That was true. They were twin brothers. And Yoh would never have become angry if he didn't have a reason to. "Fine. I won't go." he finally said. "Well, you don't really know where to go, so I don't really see exactly why you had to leave." Horo Horo said.

* * *

Hao laid there. He couldn't do much. He just stared at the ceiling trying to think of something to do. He knew that trying to escape would get him another one of the damn shots.

His memory was hazy but he remembered Yoh and himself having fun. Was he softening up to his brother? He didn't have powers but his brother did. Yoh... The only person that actually cared to remember. He guessed that Yoh and his small friend had come to see him.

Hao turned in his bed to look out the window at the night. He wondered if Yoh told his friends about their encounter today. Hao looked at the clock. 1:44 AM. Well... yesterday.

Yoh's green haired friend might be out to get him. If Yoh hadn't stopped him. If Yoh even cared he was alive. But his brother wasn't heartless. That he knew.

Maybe... that's why Hao didn't kill him, when he was beating him to a pulp.

* * *

**Finally! After months of thinking and a bit of writer's block, I finished the 3rd chapter! Sorry to all the people who were waiting.**

**Patriciadreams: I thank you for reviewing and saying that you like it! Today you finally know what happens. And don't worry about me. I just worry about things a lot.**

**Nako13yeh: I thank you for reviewing also. And I try my best to keep these stories awesome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter like you did the other two.**

**Okay... three chapters and we're heating up. Lyserg's not in a good mood with Hao back. Anna as we all know will be really angered with Hao and Yoh. We might finally figure out what pairing I've chosen for the next chapter and you have to know some of it's in this chapter.**

**Sorry for the smallness of this chapter. I was going to combine this one and the next one if I didn't stop. Hope you enjoyed! **

**R&R everyone! Bye! **


End file.
